


The fell dragon has fallen (into crack-hell)

by Damian422



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Crack [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Slow Build, side lonbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian422/pseuds/Damian422
Summary: epitome of evil and destruction itself vs fluffy ball of sunshine cinnamon rollFYI, this is written by a gay guy so keep your expectations low





	1. The Summoning

Grima was brought forth, summoned from her world. He looked around, “You dare summon me without a banquet? I’ll have you know that I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death. Otherwise, I’ll be sure you suffer” she growled.

“I summoned you here to help us win, if you cooperate, you can leave sooner,” said the white hooded figure.

“You arrogant shit! I am worshipped as a god!” She tried to attack the figure that summoned her but none of her attacks did damage, an aura shielded the figure. This infuriated Grima more, even as the area around them became destroyed, the hooded person remained unscathed.

“Like I said, you can go home as soon as our army is victorious”

“And give me one good reason I should aid you?”

“You can only harm the enemies of Askr while you’re here”

Grima glared at the human before her “You gotta be fucking kidding me”

“I’m not, that’s how I remain unscathed when you obliterated the ground surrounding me”

Grima tried to punch the human but was deflected yet again “This is bullshit!”

“When you’re done with your tantrum, you can join us in the barracks” the human turned away “The name’s Kiran by the way” they jumped over the trench and walked to the castle.

 

Grima stood there, thinking of what to do. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn’t know how to go back home and it didn’t seem like that infuriating summoner would send her home. Grima sighed and walked to the castle.

 

She opened the door to the foyer, earning her a couple of looks, while some froze entirely in their tracks, there stood the summoner.

“Ah Grima, how nice of you to join us”

“Kiran! Are you nuts?! That’s the fell dragon who tried to kill us all!” yelled a panicked blue haired man, Grima didn’t remember his name but she recognized the mark on his shoulder.

“Milord is right, we have to get rid of her this instant!” said an armored man

“Relax, she is under my control, the only people she can harm are those who fight against us, just like the rest of you, I assure you,” said the summoner

Grima stood there, silently glaring at the ones frozen in terror, yet slightly smirking at their fear.

“Now Grima, you will behave right?”

She glared at the summoner “Only until I can finally break down that aura and hang you from a noose made of your own intestines”

Kiran shrugged “eh, good enough for me”

Grima growled at them, the others took out their weapons and pointed it at Grima. She laughed “Fools! Those won’t work on me!”

“But this will!” The blue haired Ylissean attempted to attack Grima with his falchion, only for it to be deflected by an aura just like Grima’s attacks against Kiran were.

Grima laughed harder “Ha even the falchion is powerless against me!” she smiled, smugly.

The color drained from the man’s face “S-summoner...you just doomed us all…”

Grima tried to push the crowd back but that too was deflected, much to Grima’s annoyance.

“I told you, your abilities will only work in combat against our enemies”

“Last I checked, you are all my enemies”

“Allies, Grima. As long as you’re here, you’re our ally whether you like it or not. You were brought here to aid us for a reason, I didn’t choose you and you clearly didn’t choose this”

Grima clenched her fists, “When’s the next battle?”

“When you learn to behave yourself” Kiran walked out.

“That piece of shit” Grima grumbled.

The crowd around her dispersed.

Grima wandered around, looking for a place to be alone. She entered a room but found it occupied, “Get out” she demanded.


	2. Grima didn't sign up for this

After wandering around the castle for what felt like forever, Grima barged into the closest room. “This is my room now"

 

A pink haired girl perked up, “Oh sweet, I always wanted to share my room with a cute girl!”

“I don't share, get out" Grima growled

“C'mon, this bed’s nice and comfy! It's even warmer with two girls!” the woman patted the spot next to her, smiling.

“I said, get out"

“Oh! Yeah, let's go out! I know a great place we can go on a date!” She got, excited

Grima pointed to the door “just go"

Soleil grabbed Grima by the arm and dragged her out “yes, let’s!”

“are you listening to me?!” Grima demanded, trying to loosen from the girl’s iron grip, as she was dragged out.

 

They stopped at the gardens “here we are, cutie" the woman smiled.

“my name is Grima, not ‘cutie’” Grima said the nickname in disgust, “if anything you should call me master" Grima looked at her chest “or in this case, mistress.”

“Okay, Mistress~, my name is Soleil, but you can call me whatever cute pet-name you want" she wrapped an arm around Grima from the side, winking.

Grima pushed her away, “I'll call you disgusting worm.”

Soleil shrugged, “I know even cute girls have their kinks, so I won't judge"

Grima turned around and stormed off.

“but wait! Our date!” Soleil called out.

Grima ignored her and barged into a different room, this time an unoccupied one. “this'll do.”


	3. The first battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Inigo told everyone his real name but not his full story, so there's no Lazlow/Inigo confusion.
> 
> And yes, I know Soleil isn't Niles but I just had to make that sex joke, I couldn't resist.

Grima was taken out to battle alongside her vessel, the pink haired girl from last night, and a gray-haired man.

“Hey, two Robins, double the cuteness you might say,” said a male voice from behind.

Grima glared at the gray-haired man “I’m not ‘cute’.”

He ran away to Kiran, yelling “Kiran, have you lost your fucking mind?! Grima’s gonna kill us all!”

Grima smiled, she loved being feared.

Her vessel sighed, “would it kill you to be nice?”

“Would it kill you not to spoil my fun?”

Kiran sighs, ignoring the man’s panicked babbling and calls everyone over to go over the strategy.

“Okay so Robin, You’re backing up Inigo. Grima, you’re covering Soleil”

“Yay! I get the new girl!” cheered Soleil.

“No! Fuck No! You are not leaving my daughter alone with that thing!” Inigo was freaking out

“Fine, then you two can switch.”

“Dad, what the fuck? Is it because you want to be alone with her?” Soleil argued.

“Soleil, that’s not a girl! That’s a dragon, possessing Robin’s body, that tried to destroy the fucking world! It killed your grandparents in one timeline!”

“He’s right, you know,” said Grima, shrugging.

“Really? Why am I hearing about this now?”

“It’s a long confusing story, involving time travel”

“That sounds made up,” said Soleil

“I swear to Naga, it’s not!” said Inigo

Grima snarled at Naga’s name.

“See! Evil!” pointed Inigo.

“Would you relax, your barriers will protect you from friendly fire even on the battlefield.”

“Kiran, with all due respect, not that I’m doubting your skill or anything, but this is Grima we’re talking about. A fell dragon that’s basically evil incarnate”

Grima chuckled “Now _that_ is how you charm a lady.”

“Inigo, I urge you to trust me on this”

“If he’s wrong, anybody got barbecue sauce? it’s been awhile since I last ate human”

Inigo paled.

“If you’re free after this, you can eat me” Soleil whispered in Grima’s ear, blushing.

“Soleil get away from there!”

“Are you four done? The enemy’s on their way!” yelled an annoyed Kiran.

“Alright! Let’s go kick some ass!” Cheered Soleil

“That’s the spirit Soleil!” said Robin, pulling out her tome.

"Yes." Grima felt her power surging.

 

Grima killed many of her opponents, not caring that Inigo got knocked out a while ago.

"I am the Fell Dragon, Grima!" She rips an archer in half

"I will devour you!" She impales a lacer with his own lance

Grima feels so alive as she annihilates her targets.

She comes across a sword wielder and smirks, "This is the end."

 

But as they fight, She is the one who gets critically injured. "Mere...worms..." she said weakly as everything fades to black.


	4. Grima the asshole

Grima woke up in her room at the castle. “Where...am...I?”

“You’re awake!” Grima saw a flash of pink and felt herself being squeezed.

She pushed the menace away, “what do you think you’re doing?!”

“I was just giving you a hug, you were badly hurt, I know you were gonna be revived but I can’t help but feel worried that I’d never see you again, pretty stupid huh?” Soleil laughed nervously.

“...you lost me at ‘hug’...” said Grima.

“What do you mean?” Soleil was taken aback.

“What’s a hug?”

Soleil’s eyes widened, “You...don’t know what a hug is?”

“Well it doesn’t seem like a very practical attack, so of course not”

Soleil was quiet for a moment, shocked. “A hug’s not an attack.”

“Then why the hell were you squeezing me?”

“You hug someone out of affection...usually to say, ‘I’m here for you’...or something like that…”

“Ah, so it’s a pathetic human thing,” Grima said, matter of factly.

“Huh?” said Soleil, now the confused one

“You squeeze someone to show that you’re there, as if they can’t fucking see that for themselves, and I thought you worms couldn’t get any more pathetic” Grima smiles.

“...I was just trying to be nice and show that I care, not everyone can see that with their eyes alone you know…” Soleil walked to the door, looking down “I’ll let Kiran and Robin know you’re up” she then left.

 

Grima went out into the castle, hungry. She wished she could turn into her true form and devour everyone else but the only way she could turn into her true self-was in combat. She decided to just eat human food for the time being, probably better for her vessel than human flesh. She grabbed a metal tray with some plates and utensils. She grabbed one serving of everything, she never actually had human food before, usually just eating the humans themselves.

She sat down and began to eat. She started with the curry, it wasn’t bad.

The table next to her had guys eating spicy food as part of a contest.

“AAAHHH!!! FUCK THIS IS HOT! AAAHHH IT’S BURNING ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT!!!” yelled a man, rushing to get water.

The rest are fanning their mouths, breathing heavily, eyes watery.

Grima raises her eyebrow and goes over and tries the offending dish, “hm, pretty good” she said, not affected by the spice.

“Holy shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s only some flavor. It’s not poison”

“You don’t think it’s too spicy?”

“Tastes fine to me”

The men look at each other in shock before getting down and bowing to her “you are a god!!”

“No, I’m a fucking dragon, you dipshits” she rolls her eyes and takes a bowl of extra spicy soup “but please, keep bowing to me, I might just spare you” she slurps the whole bowl in seconds, unbothered.

“Incredible…” their eyes watched, amazed

“Fuckin manaketes man”

Grima glared at them, “Which of you shits called a manakete?”

The men ran away in terror as Grima finished their food “as stupid as humans are, they make good food”

“I see you scared away those guys”

“I don’t like being called a manakete, plain and simple” She gets the meat dishes from her original table and starts chowing down on that, not showing any resemblance of manners.

“Can you at least eat politely? you’re making me look bad”

Grima glared at her.

Robin sighs.

Grima goes back to her meal.

Soleil cheerfully joins them, “hey cutie, hey beautiful”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me ‘cutie’”

“She calls every girl ‘cutie' relax Grima”

“Besides I was calling you beautiful, not cutie” Soleil winks

Grima cringes in disgust.

“So Grima, I was thinking about how you don’t know what a-”

“I know what a hug is Soleil” Grima interrupts

“Yeah, now you do, but that’s the thing, I was the first person to ever hug Grima”

“And the last”

Soleil continues, “as I was saying, Grima’s clearly had a rough life and that’s why she’s so aggressive! She’s not evil, just bitter. Well, I think if we show you some love, you might not be so grumpy, what do ya say, pretty girl?”

“Don’t call me that ever again and out of all the dumbass shit I’ve heard, that ’s the most brainless, preposterous, massive pile of pure unadulterated bullshit I have ever heard. What the flying fuck is ‘showing me some love’ supposed to do to make you humans more tolerable? You all are just a bunch of pathetic, dumbass worms, squirming around, waiting for someone to stomp on you and there’s nothing you two or anyone else can do to change my mind. Now can I eat in peace?”

Soleil’s hopeful smile had melted into a frown and she clenched her fists, trying to hold back tears.

“Grima, that was uncalled for, apologize. Now!” Robin demanded

“Why should I apologize to a brain-dead gnat?”

Soleil got up and ran out of the dining hall.

“Oh. My. Naga. You are just straight up horrible. Like what was that? She was just trying to make your experience here even just slightly better because she saw that you’re miserable and you thank her by calling her a gnat and ranting about how her, very generous mind you, the idea was shit. She saw your unredeemable ass and thought there might be some good, I don’t know where she saw that in you, in fact, I’ve risen with more empathy than you and they don’t even have control over their actions.” Robin was pissed. “You are a condescending, egotistical, sadistic, psychopathic asshole!” She pointed antagonistically at Grima, her whole body, shaking.

Grima showed no emotional reaction, blinking slowly in disinterest “I’m blushing”

“GAAHH are you even listening to a single word I’m saying!?!” Robin exploded, slamming the table with her hand, not affecting Grima.

“Can you repeat that? I lost interest after you opened your mouth”

“You know what, fuck this, I hope you suffer in this army and never go back to your world, even if I have to deal with an insufferable asshole like you, at least I’ll know you’ll have it 100 times worse than me. Cuz unlike you, I actually have people who give a shit about me and can cheer me up when I’m upset. Now go fuck yourself!” Robin stormed out.

Grima noticed the silent audience surrounding her, even the people the farthest away from her table witnessed Robin’s outburst.

Grima got up and calmly walked out. After she was gone, everyone started to chatter.


	5. the captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts to peak in at Grima's mental state. Is she truly the monster everyone says she is? or do more people need to hear her side of the narrative?

 

The next day everyone left Grima alone, much to her relief. That is until Kiran approached her. “What do _you_ want?” she snarled, annoyed at the summoner’s presence.

 “I just heard about the incident in the dining hall yesterday and after listening to Robin and Soleil, I just wanted to hear from your side of the story”

 “My side? Well, whats-her-face, the pink haired one, was being an annoying pest, talking about how I’m ‘misunderstood’ and ‘just need a hug’, complete and total bullshit like that, so I told her to shut the fuck up and that’s that” she snarled as she used the air quotes.

 “I understand that you may not like her but you could’ve used different words such as ‘please stop, this is annoying me’ or something like that, calling her a braindead gnat and saying her idea was bullshit was just too mean”

 “Eh, I like my version better, straight to the point and completely honest”

 “Well, I’m not letting you fight until you apologize. Teamwork and cooperation are what lead to victory, if everyone talked like you, we would all fail”

 “Sounds good to me, I would love to see this castle burn” she walked away.

 Kiran shook their head.

 

As days passed, Grima grew restless. She snapped at everyone that so much as made eye contact with her. She laid in her bed, on her stomach “Ugh, so bored” she said into her pillow. She got up and went to Kiran’s strategy room

 “Oi, Summoning piece of shit! Let me out!” she demanded.

 “Did you apologize to Soleil?”

 “I don’t apologize”

 “Then you won’t get out. I told you, I’m not letting you out into the battlefield until you stop acting like a child”

 She swept everything off Kiran’s desk “I am not being childish!” she snarled, her eyes flashing with hatred “I’m a fucking dragon born to kill and destroy, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna fucking do!”

 “Come back when you’re ready to take responsibility for your actions like an adult”

 She screams at Kiran and tries to strangle them but the barrier won’t let her “Fuck you!”

 Kiran grabs her arm and drags her out of the strategy room, closing the door in front of her and casting a spell to lock it.

 Grima yells in frustration and punches holes in the wall, leaving her hands bloody.

 

That night she tries to escape. She goes out the front door and towards the moat. She tries and fails to turn into her true form. “Fuck this place” she curses and starts looking for a bridge, only to see that it was destroyed “Really? Fucking really? Just because of kiran’s fucking portals? Augh!” she pulled at her hair angrily. “This is such fucking bullshit!” she began to cry, frustrated, “I get dragged here against my will, forced into fucking slavery where I can’t do jack shit! I can only have any control when I rip apart these bastards’ enemies and now I don’t even have that! Fuck!” she fell to her knees “Fucking humans. I hate them, I fucking hate them!” she yelled “...I just wanna go home...I don’t know where I am...I’m treated like a weapon at best and a child at worst...Just let me go back...I hate this” her whole body shook as she cried.

 

Meanwhile, a pink haired girl with a lantern who was woken up by noises outside was watching from a few feet away, hearing every word. She goes back inside, looking downward.

 

The next day Kiran finds Grima curled up on the grass outside. “Grima?”

 “What?” she snapped, not looking at Kiran.

 “Soleil says you apologized and that she forgives you. Next mission is in an hour and you’re going” Kiran turns around “Now I know she was lying about you apologizing but you should be grateful she can even think to forgive you” Kiran walks away.

Grima sits up and looks at Kiran, before standing up and going to prepare for battle.

 

Finally being able to be her true self, her claws tearing apart foes like paper, getting showered in their blood. It was almost orgasmic for Grima.

 She fought against the red mage, enraged as she was injured whenever the mage distanced themself. Grima wasn’t ready to pass out again. Suddenly a sword pierced through the mage’s chest. Soleil was revealed when the mage fell. She took her sword out of the body, “You okay? You should go see the cleric”

 “I’m fine” Grima growled.

 “Listen, I know you don’t trust us and considering your circumstances, I can’t say I blame you. You didn’t any part of this and yet you were forced into our army. But I really do care about your well-being and I want you to get healed, I know how important fighting is for you”

 “You don’t know shit about me”

 “I know you’re angry because you’re in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by people who think you’re a monster”

 “The first half is correct but everyone everywhere knows that I am in fact a monster and that doesn’t bother me at all. I know humans are the real monsters. My body count is nothing compared to humanity’s after all”

 “I see…” Soleil trailed off deep in thought.

 Grima went to attack a lance wielding pegasus knight that was about to attack Soleil. She dragged the rider off the animal by her leg and ripped out the poor girl’s throat with her teeth.

 Soleil fell back in fright at the sight.

 Grima looked at her, the windpipe still in her mouth. She spat it out and stood up “You look like you’ve seen a monster” She gives a bloody smirk before going off to find her next victim.


	6. C rank?

“Dad?”

“Yes, Soleil?”

“Does mom know about you being from Ylisse?”

“I told her the week before I proposed”

“What?!” Soleil was shocked “and you didn’t tell me until recently?”

“I actually told you when you were a kid, don’t you remember?”

Soleil thought for a moment “oh that’s right, you used to tell me about Ylisse as a bedtime story”

“Yeah, I promised your mother I’d take you two there someday”

“Yeah, can’t believe I forgot about all that” she pouted

“Hey now, turn that frown upside down, there’s another thing I have to tell you”

Soleil leaned in, interested.

“Remember that pink haired girl, the shy one with the headband matching yours?”

“Yeah, don’t tell me she’s also a dragon”

“She’s my mother”

“Wait...what?” Soleil’s dropped.

“She’s your grandmother, the reason your headbands look so similar is that they’re the exact same one. She doesn’t know I’m her son, in fact, I don’t even know if she and dad fell in love yet. I’d rather not risk erasing my own existence by surprising my mother like this”

“I see…” she then squealed “ aahh my grandma’s so cute~ grandpa’s so lucky!”

Inigo smiled “you think every girl is cute” he teased Soleil

“So? I got that from you!”

 

Meanwhile, Grima was laying on Robin’s bed as Robin was reading at her desk.

 

“I’m bored” complained Grima

“Can’t you go train?”

“I just got back from training and it was only fun when what’s his face, the one you like, ran away at the sight of me”

“The one I like?”

“Yeah, killing edge, broody face, runs away at the sight of women”

“Oh, Lon’qu” Robin blushed “wait, how did you-?”

“Yeah it was nice at first, then I remembered he’s not scared of me, he’s scared of everyone with tits, you included” Grima interrupted, disappointed.

“Yeah that is unfortunate” Robin sighed.

“Though gynophobic or not, I can’t say I blame him for running away, you keep staring at him like a creep”

“I do not!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes!”

“Really? I remember your nose bleeding when we walked in on him training topless”

Robin blushed red “it was a coincidence!”

“Bullshit”

“It’s not bullshit! I get chronic nosebleeds from time to time”

“I know bullshit when I hear it”

“Shut up”

“Nope”

Soleil came in, “hey, hope I’m not interrupting”

“Not at all, come in” Robin invited her, eagerly.

“Pinkie, if a guy runs away from you, is he a lost cause? asking for my vessel’s sake”

“Grima! Shh!”

“Huh?” asked Soleil

“Ignore her, did you need something?” said Robin, trying to change the subject.

“I just wanted to hang out with you guys. So what’s going on?” Soleil explained

“My vessel wants to procreate with a gynophobe”

“Dammit Grima!”

“A gynophobe!?! How can anyone be scared of something precious like a girl!?”

“Guys, can we not talk about my love life, thanks”

“Who is he?” Soleil asked, ignoring Robin

“I don’t know, some swordsman”

“I just told you his name’s Lon’qu” Robin sighed in defeat

“Who’s he? I’m not that familiar with the guys around here”

“Brooding, wields a killing edge and his abs give her nosebleeds” Grima pointed to Robin

“No, they don’t!” Robin argued

Grima nods yes at Soleil.

“Awww that’s so cute! I hope he comes around and sees you as the cutie you are, Robin!” Soleil smiled

“That is if her ugly stalker face doesn’t make him even more scared of her” Grima laughed

“We have the same face, Grima!”

“But I wear it better!”

Robin sighs.

Soleil giggles, “you two are adorable, you know that? It’s like talking to a pair of sisters”

“Trust me, if I had Grima for a sister, I’d be dead or in prison”

“You’re no joy to be around either”

“Then why are you here Grima?”

“I was bored” Grima shrugged

“Don’t you have any hobbies?” asked Robin

“I’m not allowed to kill people here”

“Murder is not a hobby”

“Anything else you like? Drinking tea? Shopping? Walking around in the garden?” Soleil asked

Grima gave Soleil a weird look before looking at Robin, “is she for real?”

“Yes, you need to find a new hobby, one that doesn’t involve bloodshed”

“So what shall we do first?”

“Well since Grima keeps stealing from my closet, let’s start with shopping”

Soleil grabs Grima’s arm and runs off to the market “off we go!”

Robin smiles as she enjoys the peace and quiet.

 

Soleil holds a black dress up against Grima “wow this color really brings out your eyes” she smiles and puts it amongst the other clothes they want to buy.

“Are we done yet?” asked a tired Grima, they’ve been there for what felt like ages.

“Hold on, we gotta get some accessories” She drags Grima over to the table and starts matching up the jewelry and hair accessories to Grima and her new clothes. At one point she finds a silk ribbon and ties it into a bow in Grima’s ponytail. “Wow, you should wear your hair in a ponytail more often, it shows off your pretty face better”

“Can we go now?”

“Just a few more minutes, I promise” Soleil buys the clothes and drags Grima to a tea shop.

 

Grima drinks the tea, not caring it hasn’t taken a minute to cool “hmm not bad”

“You like it?”

“Yeah”

“I’m glad, this is actually my favorite blend”

“Is it? You got nice taste” Grima takes another sip

Soleil smiles.

Grima raises an eyebrow, “what?”

“That’s the first time I heard you compliment someone and it’s extra special since it’s me”

“All I said was that the tea is good”

“And you said I have good taste”

“So?”

“That’s a compliment”

Grima shrugs it off “so even after watching me murder a pegasus knight, you’re still not scared of me?”

“Well, it is a battlefield though I was shocked at your methods”

“And not my bloodlust?”

“My mother’s bloodthirsty too, so that I’m used to. She’s a cute woman but if somebody wrongs her, they end up losing their head”

“I like her” Grima smiles

“Yeah, I feel like you two would get along” Soleil smiles sadly “I miss her”

“Is she still alive?”

“Yeah, she’s just at home...I wonder if she knows where we are. I don’t want her to be worried”

“You should ask the summoner to bring her here”

“Yeah, I think I will. I know Dad misses her too. By the way, did you really kill everyone his friends and family?”

Grima shrugged “I’ve killed thousands of people, so probably. Besides even if they weren’t just quick and easy kills, I seem to have lost some of my memories when I crossed the skies.”

“I see...by why do you like killing so much? My mom likes to think she’s getting back at the man who killed her mom every time somebody dies by her hand”

“Humans have no qualms asking for divine assistance when it meets their fickle needs...But how quick they are to shun their benefactors once they get what they desire. They become arrogant and make the same mistakes repeatedly, incapable of learning the folly of their ways. They claim their actions are for the good of others, but that's merely a show of self-indulgence. It’s shit like this that gives me the adrenaline rush when I feel the life exit their bodies and listen to their screams” Grima explains.

Soleil thinks “So...you used to help humans and then they turned on you so you want to destroy everything to get back at humanity for treating you the way it does”

Grima was quiet for a moment, looking at Soleil “you’re not wrong”

“So why not try to guide humanity in the right direction instead of slaughtering us all?”

“Nobody wants to change. They wanna keep being selfish dumbasses”

“But won’t it be lonely with no people around?”

“Only the weak get lonely”

“That’s not true, everyone needs a friend, especially you”

“Me? Really?”

“Yeah, you went to Robin’s room because she and I are the only people who wanna talk to you and I was busy. You just don’t want to admit it”

“There’s nothing to admit”

“Grima, you’re not heartless, let me and Robin be your allies in this strange new world”

“What is it that you really want? Nobody wants to talk to me unless they want something. Tell me”

“I want you to open up and learn to trust people”

Grima laughed “you just want me to spare you and your loved ones haha”

“While that is true, I do care about you Grima”

“You fear me, I can see it in your eyes” She gets up and is about to leave when she is forced to turn around and feels something on her lips.

“Would I really kiss a girl I’m scared of?” Soleil asked

“What was that?” Grima was genuinely confused.

“My confession” Soleil blushed “I like you, Grima, even though you’ve hurt me, I know it’s only to protect yourself”

“So you want...me?”

Soleil nods.

“I… I’m gonna go” Grima grabs her shopping bags and runs out of the cafe.


	7. girl time

"Grima, Soleil's worried that you've been avoiding her for the past few weeks, is that true and why?" Robin asked, painting Grima's nails.

 

"I wasn't avoiding her, only avoiding another awkward conversation like the last one we had." 

 

"What happened?"

 

"Oh, The usual 'Grima you're so irresistible, absolutely fucking gorgeous! I bow to your magnificence!'" Grima said in a poor imitation of Soleil's voice. "The worst part is that she suggested that we date. I mean  **come on** , me, the fell fucking dragon, getting into a relationship with a feculent human. She was taking things too far. Not even my most crazed worshippers would consider that bullshit." Grima rolled her eyes.

 

"Well you already said no to her"

 

"Yeah but it's still weird around her"

 

"Weird how?"

 

"Eh, it's hard to explain.  Basically , I'm so disgusted by her that my stomach twists into knots and my chest feels well . . . I can hear it beating  irregularly "

 

"Your heart?"

 

"Yeah, I think that human cursed me or something"

 

"Hmmm,  maybe you feel guilty about being so harsh?"

 

Grima bursts out in laughter "pffft, hahaha me? guilty? hahaha, now that's the funniest shit I've ever heard!"

 

"I guess you would need a heart for that, or even basic human decency"

 

Grima continued laughing "Basic human decency? Ha! what a fucking oxymoron! The only decent human is a dead one"

 

"At least start talking to Soleil again. Anyway, your nails  are done now, don't touch anything for the next half hour or they'll smudge." Robin got up and walked out of the room.

 

"Fucking finally, I thought she'd never leave." Grima looks at her painted nails "these look like shit."


	8. Soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing more on Soleil in this short chapter

The next day, Soleil is sparring with her dad. 

Inigo blocks an advance and parries the sword out of Soleil’s hand, before pointing his sword at Soleil’s neck. “What’s wrong Soleil? You’re not as focused as usual.”

“I got rejected and now she won’t even talk to me”

“And what’s different this time? You even played the pronoun game instead of just saying her name like you usually do”

“I’m talking about Grima, I messed up when I was only trying to be her friend and accidentally scared her off by confessing my feelings” she looked down sadly.

Inigo was speechless for a moment, he stood there blinking in disbelief.

“She’s been avoiding me ever since, what should I do dad?”

“Uhhh, be glad she’s scared of you and not killing us all?” he said, with an amoeba level of EQ.

“She’s not a monster dad!” Soleil got angry now.

“Sol, I hate to break it to you. But I saw her kill your grandparents. She tried to kill me and my friends too. I think it’s best if you move on as soon as possible. She’s not like us”

“And that’s the mentality that makes her want to kill you guys! The more you tell someone they’re a monster, the more likely they’ll become one!”

“Soleil. I’m serious. I don’t want you seeing Grima ever again. I can’t watch you get hurt too” Inigo sighed.

Soleil stormed off.

Grima had seen the whole scene, She was in the forest next to the training field. “He’s right, you know” she muttered, “It’ll only end in blood and pain.”

 

On the battlefield, Grima watched as Soleil fought. Something felt wrong and Grima figured it was Soleil’s fault.

Soleil finished off her opponent but was left severely injured.

Grima felt that she had to get her to safety, despite knowing fainting was the worst that could happen.

A red mage appeared and prepared a spell, he looked powerful.

Grima’s eyes widened and before she could even think a single thought, she leaped.

  
  


Soleil was in shock after what happened. She remembered what her father told her, how Grima killed his family and how she tried to kill him and his friends.

“Soleil!” a man pulled her into a hug “how do you feel? Are you hurt? They told me you were bleeding” her father asked, worried as he checked her wounds.

“I’m fine, dad, that old man, and those cute girls patched me up just fine” Soleil reassured Inigo.

He sighed in relief, “that’s good, anyway is there anything I can get for you?”

“A cup of tea or two would be nice”

“Certainly, I’ll be right back” Inigo left the infirmary ward.

Soleil looked at the silhouette in the curtain beside her, “Thank you.” she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Soleil was heading to see Grima when she overheard Kiran talking to Alphonse and Robin.

“Kiran, are you really holding a hero captive?” asked Alphonse.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call her a hero, the spell’s powers summon fighters at random and in this case, the spell summoned a dragon that has caused more destruction than our current foes”

“Then can you at least send her back? She keeps saying you’re keeping her here against her will” said Robin

“The contract states that she can’t go back till we’ve won the war”

“But nobody signed anything, especially not her”

“The contract is signed by me everytime I cast the spell”

“But you should have Grima’s consent too!” Robin protested

“Robin, does Grima ever complain about fighting in our army?” Kiran asks.

“No…” “Does she ever refuse to kill enemy soldiers”

“No”

“What does she complain about then?”

“Being forced to stay in these barracks, being near humans, being dragged out of her home, losing her memories and just about everything that doesn’t involve her killing people”

“See, she’s just a bitch, not a prisoner”

Alphonse was visibly uncomfortable, “Well, I think you should look for a way to send her back, she’s been here for two months and from what Robin told me, it sounds like she’s in prison, not the army”

“I’ll see what I can do” Kiran smiled in a way that sent shivers down Soleil’s spine and walked away.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” said Alphonse.

“No problem. While I do agree that Grima deserves to be imprisoned for her crimes against humanity, I think this might be pushing it too far”

“I see. Let me know if there’s another issue, Kiran said he can manage all the heroes himself and I didn’t even think I needed to be involved. Not that I don’t care about you guys, it’s just that I know you guys are only here temporarily and I wouldn’t want to get too close…”

Alphonse explains. “You’re afraid that you’ll get attached and that you’d miss us when we leave,” said Robin.

Soleil felt worried for Grima.

 

Kiran knocked on Grima’s door.

“What?” she snapped. She was at her desk.

“I just heard that you’ve been complaining, I wanted to talk to you about it” Kiran smiled, sweetly.

“Just let me go home, that’s my main complaint”

“Well, I can’t do that yet. I need you to help me win this war and then I can send you wherever you want with whatever payment you ask for”

“I don’t even know why you picked me”

“To be honest, I didn’t pick you. The spell picks random heroes”

“I’m not a hero, though”

“Well something says you are”

“I’m not gonna quit complaining, just because you told me to”

“At least I’m asking nicely” Kiran walked closer.

Grima stood up, “you don’t scare me”.

“Well I should, in case you haven’t noticed, I run this joint”

“And I can destroy this joint the minute you let your guard down”

“If you could, you wouldn’t have told me” getting closer.

Grima’s eyes widened and she took a step back “get out”

Kiran walked right up to Grima “not until I get you to shut up”

Grima tries to run past Kiran but Kiran grabs Grima’s hair, “Ow!” she yelps.

Kiran pulls her hair and shoves her head down on the desk painfully.

Grima tries to kick Kiran and push them away, but nothing works.

“You’re a powerless worm here, if you want to be free, do as I say, without complaints. I can go harder on you if need be”

“Just let me go, I’ll shut up” Kiran lets Grima go.

Suddenly, Soleil came in “Grima, I need to...oh...hey Kiran” she looked towards Grima, whose head was still on the desk.

“Hey Soleil” Kiran smiled innocently, “I was just having a chat with our good friend, Grima. Well, I’ll be sure to help with your concerns” they turned to Grima.

She raised her head and glared at Kiran, there was a little bit of blood in her hair.

Kiran gave Soleil a pat on the shoulder, making her flinch and walks out.

As soon as Kiran was gone, Soleil rushed over to Grima. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” Grima lied

“What did they do?”

“Nothing”

“It doesn’t look like nothing”

Grima was silent for a moment, “they grabbed my hair and slammed my head on the desk, saying they’ll go harder if I don’t quietly do as they say”

“Alphonse and Robin are already suspicious of Kiran, we have to tell-”

“Shut up” Grima interrupted.

“Why?”

“I have to take Kiran down on my own. They think I’m weak, they think they can do whatever they want to me. I’m gonna prove them wrong when I rip their jugular out and hold it in front of their eyes”

“But Grima, we have a leverage. Alphonse, prince of Askr, is close to kicking Kiran out”

“And if Kiran is kicked out, how will we get home?” Grima countered.

“Obviously Alphonse will shut down the Heroes operation and make Kiran send us all home”

“And if he doesn’t? What if Kiran pulls some bullshit and we end up trapped here forever”

“If everyone knows what kind of person Kiran is, we could all turn against them”

“I tried to attack them, but I can’t do anything, they have a barrier that protects them from us,” said Grima.

“What about Alphonse and Shareena?”

“Who?”

“They’re Askr’s royalty, Kiran’s barrier only protects them from the people they summoned. They didn’t summon Askr’s royalty, they could hurt Kiran” Soleil explained.

“I don’t know about that”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but it just might be our best shot”

“I’ll figure out another way, for now, let’s lay low and come up with a plan before we rally the angry mob”

“Okay, but we should at least ask for Robin’s help. She is a _tactician_ ”

Grima was quiet for another moment, “fine, but if she fucks everything up, it’s your fault”

“Understood,” said Soleil.


	10. the conspiracy

Soleil and Grima find Robin in her usual corner of the library.

“Robin, can we talk to you?”

“Oh, sure, what’s up?” Robin puts her book down.

“It’s about Kiran...They’ve been acting strange don’t you think?” Soleil whispered.

“...Yeah, Kiran has...they’ve been very dismissive when I confronted them about Grima”

“Yeah well, they weren’t very dismissive when they smashed my head against a desk” Grima muttered.

“They did what?!” Robin exclaimed before Grima covered her mouth.

“Shut up you idiot, the last thing we need is someone to report to that cunt about our conversation” Grima growled.

“Yeah, we need to bring down Kiran and we could use your help” explained Soleil.

Robin moved Grima’s hand “I see...in fact, I have an idea, but we’re gonna need proof”

“What are you planning?” asked Grima

“Alphonse is suspicious of-”

“Are you fucking stupid? Kiran has Askr’s royalty wrapped around their finger. If we talk to him or Blondie, Kiran will know immediately” argued Grima.

“Which is why we need proof of his treachery,” said Robin, “They’re suspicious and Alphonse told me that he and Shareena are considering firing Kiran despite the fact they’re helping Askr stand a chance in this war”

“And what kind of proof do we need to get Kiran cast out? They’re already out in the open about their sadism”

“That’s the thing, they’re only mean to you. They asked everyone here and they agreed to do as Kiran says willingly, you struggle and Kiran uses force. That’s why Kiran still has influence here. The army is unsure about what kind of person Kiran is, but they think Kiran is only harsh to you because you’re essentially a criminal”

Soleil was silent, her grandparents were Grima’s victims and her father is one of those who wants Grima to be punished.

“They think I deserved this? What total bullshit!” Grima was outraged

“Well you did kill millions of people...and a lot of your victims’ families are here...but I guess you don’t exactly deserve this” Robin said nervously.

“No shit I don’t, I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy,” Grima said

“You wouldn’t?” asked Robin

“Okay, maybe I'd do this to Naga, but only to prove that I'm stronger. Once I get that proven, I'd kill her and leave her head out on a spike for all her children to see”

“I see…” Robin sighs “Anyway, we need to find a way to show everyone Kiran’s true colors”

“Yeah, is there any spell that could record events?” Soleil asks

“Unfortunately no, even if we get a diary or something from Kiran, it could easily be disproven”

“That’s true”

“We need to get them to show it off to everyone”

“I have a plan, but it could be dangerous,” said Robin

“How so?”

“Let’s meet in Grima’s room tonight after everyone falls asleep, I’ll explain everything there, I just need to work out the details”

Soleil and Grima achieved a B rank.

Grima and Robin achieved a C rank.

 

“Kiran?” Kiran turns around, “yes Inigo?”

“Can I talk to you? Soleil’s been spending a lot of time with Grima and I’m worried”

“I see, I was just on my way to my chambers, why don’t you come with me and we’ll talk” Kiran offers.

Inigo nods and walks with Kiran “She keeps saying there’s good in Grima and that I should let go of my grudge…”

“While I do believe there’s potential for Grima, She’s got too much evil inside her and if we want to reach the good inside her, we’re gonna have to break her barriers down to coax it out”

“That does sound a bit harsh”

“It’d be nice if there was another way, but she has committed many crimes and thus can’t go unpunished”

“That is true” Inigo agreed, remembering how his parents died.

“Now what gives Soleil so much faith in Grima?”

“She says that Grima saved her on the battlefield and-”

“It was Robin who saved her” Kiran interrupted.

“Really?”

“Yeah, an easy mistake but Grima isn’t exactly the heroic type, despite what the orb thinks”, Kiran rolls their eyes.

“I guess that does make more sense, Robin is human and actually has empathy, I confronted her once, thinking she was Grima and she didn’t even get angry with me, she just apologized on Grima’s behalf,” said Inigo.

“Now as you were saying about your daughter?”

“Ah yes, she seems to like Grima, I’m just hoping it’s just another one of her pretty face crushes and that she doesn’t actually have feelings for Grima”

“Does she always act like this with ‘pretty face crushes’?”

“Well she is persistent and can be stubborn, though lately, she’s only been going after Grima and not Robin or any other girls, which worries me”

“I see and have you seen how Grima reacts towards your daughter”

“Grima’s been rejecting her advances, which I’m relieved about but I wish I knew what do about her. Are you sure you can’t send Grima back?”

“I’m sorry but all summons are final until the war is over, that’s how the spell works”

“Then let’s end this before I lose even more of my family to Grima”

“Understood” Kiran smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Soleil and Grima told Robin what happened.

“That’s awful, I’ll think of something to bring Kiran down. Have you told Alphonse and Sharena?” asked Robin

“We’re keeping it low-key until we have a solid plan,” Soleil explained.

“I see, it would be bad if Kiran caught wind of this,” said Robin.

“Exactly,” said Grima.

“Just know that our odds are slim if it’s just us three against Kiran and everyone else. Also Grima, as much as we appreciate you telling us this news, I think meeting with us this soon may trigger attention from Kiran, I suggest you avoid us for a bit to throw them off and we’ll meet again when I have the plan ready,” said Robin.

“Avoid you guys? But you’re my frie-” Grima corrects herself “my co-conspirators, what if one of us gets new information on Kiran?”

“Then you’ll have to find a discreet way to tell us,” said Robin

“Alright, how soon can we get out of here?” asks Grima.

“I don’t know, could take weeks, could take months and if we have to be really careful, even years,” said Robin.

“Years?” Soleil’s eyes widened.

“Worst case scenario, yes”

  
“Then let’s wrap up and let my vessel concentrate,” said Grima

Soleil and Grima reach B rank.  
Robin and Grima reach C rank.

  
The next day, Kiran comes in with a recruit, a boy a cloak that looked like Robin’s and Grima’s. He took down his hood and revealed a head of messy black hair, almond-shaped eyes, lightly tanned skin and a button nose akin to Robin’s. “Hi, my name’s Morgan, it’s nice to meet you all, I’m a tactician like my mother, so hopefully I can be useful” he smiled.

Everyone turned their attention to Robin and Grima, both surprised. “I’m a mother?” Robin steps forward, disbelief painted on her face.

“Mom!” Morgan hugged Robin and suddenly Grima saw a different scene before her.

It was the same boy, coming back from a successful mission. “Hey, mom! I took down the rebels like you asked, they didn’t stand a chance!” He smiled brightly.

“For the last time, I’m not your mother” Grima snapped.

The smile slowly turned into a frown as he looked down and Grima felt a twinge of something unpleasant.

“I am glad you did well on your first mission though, you might make a good grimleal one day” Grima reassured him.

The smile came back on his face, “I’ll make you proud mom!” and the unpleasant feeling went away from Grima, replaced by a more bittersweet one.

Back at the castle, everyone ignored Grima as a tear rolled down her cheek during her flashback, “Morgan” she said quietly.

People started to leave the foyer, some teasing Robin about the baby-daddy and others congratulating her on her newfound motherhood, while also greeting the boy.

Soon it was only Grima, Robin, and Morgan.

“Huh, two moms?” Morgan asked aloud, looking between Robin and Grima.

“So uh, where did you, how...wow I don’t know how to process this,” said Robin, shocked.

“I don’t know, all I remember of my past is your face and how I called you mom” Morgan explained.

“And nothing of your father?” Robin asked, already aware how much Morgan looks like a certain killing edge wielder, she blushed as she asked.  
Morgan shook his head no, he then looked back at Grima “who’s she?”  
The question felt like an arrow hit Grima in the heart.

“She’s...it’s a long story,” Robin said, wondering if it was her imagination or if Grima was really crying.

Grima wiped her tears and approached the two, “I am the fell dragon Grima….I possessed your mother’s body...later in time” Grima introduced herself, managing to keep her voice calm and steady.

“Oh, nice to meet you then, or have we met before? Did you possess her before or after I was born?” Morgan asked her.

“I...after...it must’ve been after...Lon'qu isn't my type” Grima answered, honestly.

“You know my father” Morgan beamed.

“Not really, only the basics,” Grima said, knowing she was the one who killed Lon’qu in her time.

“Do know anything about me?” he asked.

“No” she lied, she didn’t have a ton of memories but she just knew certain things like his love of books, strategy games, magic, what kind of food he likes and most of all, how hard he worked for Grima’s approval. Grima turned and walked away, hoping Robin could give Morgan the love she probably didn’t give him enough of.

  
Grima was swimming in emotions when she got to her room, she was happy to see Morgan but also confused, surprised and even...guilty? She doesn’t even know how she knows the boy but she knows it hurts when Morgan calls Robin “mom” and feels jealous when her little boy hugs Robin. “ _My_ little boy?” she thought aloud, quietly and confused.

  
As if Fate wasn’t already fucking with Grima enough, the next couple of raids had her in the same group as Robin and Morgan. It felt weird to be looking over her shoulder in a battle to see how he was doing but Morgan was incredible with a tome, no doubt a perfect combination of Robin’s genes and Grimleal training. One time Morgan expertly dodged a blue sorcerer’s attack and killed his opponent in a counterattack. Grima reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but Robin beat her to it. “That was great Morgan!” she smiled.

“You really think so?” Morgan’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah what spell was that? I know I’ve seen it somewhere before, but I can’t remember the name”

Grima’s Truth. It was what experienced grimleal magic users were taught. Grima was proud that he could handle such a complicated spell but she knew she never told him that. Giving compliments was never Grima’s strong suit.

As Robin and Morgan talked in the castle, Grima became fully aware of her loneliness, especially since Soleil took Robin’s advice and stayed away. Grima wondered if Robin was even thinking of the plan or was she caught up in her newfound motherhood.

The next day, Robin and Morgan joined Grima for lunch. “Hope you don’t mind us joining you, it’s crowded today”

“It’s fine,” said Grima.

“That’s good anyway, Sumia made scones” Robin pulls a small wrapped bundle out of her pocket “want some?”

“What’s in it?” Morgan asks.

“Chocolate and I forgot what else but I’m sure it’s good,” said Robin

“Okay, I’ll try it” Morgan grabs it but Grima grabs his hand.

“Wait, check for nuts first” Grima warned him, concerned.

“How’d you know about my allergy?” Morgan raises an eyebrow at Grima.

“Wait, you’re allergic to nuts?” Robin asks.

“Yeah, but still, I haven’t told anyone yet” Morgan looked at Grima.

“I...well I just knew you shouldn’t eat them…” Grima slowly pulls her hand back.

It was quiet for a moment, “I’ll ask Sumia if she used nuts” said Robin, standing up and walking away.

“Grima?” Morgan spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“You said you possessed mom after I was born. Right?” he nervously asked.

“Yeah, I don’t remember much though”

“So you don’t know what you did with me after you took over mom?”

“I lost some of my memories when I came here. But I do recognize you and I did have a flashback when you came here, you were eleven or twelve then and had just come back from your first mission. You called me mom and… I was proud of you, you did well”

“So you raised me?”

“I think so, yes”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Morgan asked.

“I know you worked hard for my approval and that I was never really a doting parent and when Robin accepted you with open arms, I thought you’d be happier with your real mother, not just the beast in her skin”

“Actually last night I had a dream, I was being taught magic when I saw you and called you over to watch me. You told me you weren’t my mother and my instructor smacked me upside the head for talking to you rudely and then suddenly, you lunged at him and nearly strangled him, telling him to keep his hands off me or you’d rip his arms off. So I guess that must mean that you at least cared about me a little bit.”

Grima smiled a little, it did sound plausible. “And you don’t think that sounded like Robin?”

“I’ve seen her in battle and she doesn’t seem the type to strangle someone on the flip of a coin.”

“She’d probably ask politely for him to stop”

“Yeah, I’ll admit it’s a bit weird to come looking for one mom and end up finding two. And don’t get me wrong, Robin’s great and I’m glad to be her son, it’s just that...Even though she’s my mom, she’s like a complete stranger to me”

“Yeah, it’s been weird for me too, I didn’t even know I had a kid until you showed up”

“Sumia used walnuts, sorry for the mistake” Robin cut in, sitting beside Grima.

“It’s fine, also it turns out Grima’s my mom too. Even though I’m your son, Grima was the one who raised me” Morgan explained.

“Yeah, we both had flashbacks of memories from before Kiran summoned us” Grima added.

“Like what?”

“How she threatened to rip a man’s arms off because he hit me,” said Morgan

“And when he reported to me after his first mission, he slaughtered a group of rebels without hesitation. First time in my life, I felt proud of someone else’s accomplishment”  
Morgan smiled, “wow, I did that?” he was amazed at himself.

“Yeah, and they were tough too, a real pain in the ass”

Morgan smiled, proud.

Robin looked uneasy.


	12. families in regard to humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion, tried to upload this during class and accidentally uploaded this to the M!Grima version.

Kiran sent Morgan out on many missions, which worried Grima. She didn’t know if Kiran would use her maternal love for him as a weapon. 

She paced around the foyer. “Grima, you said he’s a good fighter, relax,” said Soleil

“I know he is but Kiran could kill him if they wanted to and easily pin the blame on an enemy soldier or something” Grima was still worried.

“C’mon, Robin isn’t worried and she’s the biggest worrier of the three of us”

“She’s hardly his mother” Grima argued.

“Grima, that was uncalled for,” said Soleil “besides, Morgan is a man now, he can take care of himself, so don’t worry so much”.

“If it was  _ your _ son out there, you’d be just as worried as me”

Soleil sighed.

“I’m back!” called out Morgan.

Grima rushed over “oh good, you’re back. Are you hurt anywhere?” she inspected him.

“Mooom” he groaned, embarrassed “I’m fine”

Soleil smiled a little, admiring how cute Grima is as a mom.

  
  


Later, she told her dad about Grima.

“Huh, that monster has a kid?” said Inigo, under his breath.

“Dad, she’s not a monster!”

Inigo ignores her “what’s the kid like?”

“Morgan is a sweet boy and a talented mage”

“No weird dragon features? No bloodthirst?”

“Well, he is always eager to fight, but other than that he’s a normal guy” Soleil shrugs.

“That’s good,” Inigo said

“Robin had Morgan before she got taken over by Grima”

“So he’s actually Robin’s son?” Inigo said, relieved

“Technically yes but he was raised by Grima” Soleil explained.

“And he still manages to be a functional human being? Impressive” 

“Yeah, she really cares about him” 

“Ehh, I wouldn’t count on it, last I checked, she said all humans deserved to die” Inigo pointed out

“And now she’s got at least one person she would take that statement back for!” Soleil argued.

“I’m just saying, Grima doesn’t seem to be the parental type, you need compassion for that, as well as a heart not ripped out of some innocent person’s chest”

“And yet you’re refusing to show her compassion” Soleil points out, irritated.

“She killed our family, Soleil. I had to watch her rip your grandparents like paper. Now I like to consider myself an empathetic person, but that’s just something I will never be able to forgive. And you know what, I hope you never understand, not only for my sake or your mother’s.” Inigo grips Soleil’s shoulders tightly,  “every night I close my eyes, I see the massacre, all that blood and hear all the screaming. Then I see Grima snatching people. Sometimes it’s my parents, sometimes it’s my friends and when it’s really bad, it’s you and Peri in Grima’s claws”

“Does mom know?” Soleil asks, concerned and a bit guilty.

“Yes, she asked me why I kept waking up in cold sweat at night, so I told her. She even told me that she’d hunt down and slay Grima if she could” He lets her go.

Soleil’s eyes widened, “she did?”, she stepped back.

“Yeah, but I can’t lose either of you, so I told her that should we ever encounter Grima, I made her promise to take you and go as far away as she can”

“But you’d lose us that way too!” Soleil argues.

“No, I’d be protecting you, you would lose me and that would be unfortunate but I’d rather die than lose my family again”

Soleil hesitated, “I promise you won’t, but there’s something I need to tell you” 

“Oh Naga, please tell me you’re not dating Grima” he hits his face with his palm.

“No...but I am planning to run away with her...” she says sheepishly.

Inigo was quiet for a moment, his eyes widened. He blinked a couple times before clasping his hands together in front of his face and sighing through his nose, trying to calm himself. “ **What?!** ” he asked in a tone that was anything but calm.

“It’s because of Kiran. Robin and I have reason to believe that based on how they treat Grima, that she’s not the only one being kept imprisoned here.” Soleil explains.

“Soleil, I love you to death, but that is fucking insane and I’m seriously worried you might be on drugs” he grabs his gray hair, looking one step away from a mental breakdown.

“Dad, if Grima is as evil as you say she is, why is Kiran forcing her to be here, helping us? When was the last time someone was able to go home? Go to Kiran and tell them you wanna go home, there’s a good chance Kiran won’t let you”

“It’s because of a contract!” Inigo lets go of his hair and gestures with his hands to get the point across.

“That nobody has signed willingly” Soleil pointed out.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you come here on your own free will, with intentions to help?”

“Well, I didn’t even know Askr existed but since they needed our help and lord Xander agreed to help, why shouldn’t I?”

“Okay, but again, Grima has been demanding that Kiran let her go and Kiran only punished her for it”

“She’s evil incarnate and Kiran has her under control where she can’t hurt anyone, of course, she can’t be let loose! what if she falls into enemy hands?” Inigo waved his arms frantically.

“Dad, you’re not listening to me. Kiran  _ enslaved _ Grima against her will.  _ Here _ . Where we  _ have to  _ follow Kiran’s  _ every _ command”

“We don’t follow Kiran’s  _ every _ command”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure we do, some of us just don’t realize it yet.”

“Soleil, we are not slaves and I’m not letting you go anywhere with Grima!”

“We’ll see about that!” she stormed off.


	13. a spook enough to scare a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Halloween is weeks away but I figured I might as well since I already published the male chapter.

“Hey, that looks like fun,” said Morgan as he saw a banner for the harvest festival.  
“Really, just looks stupid to me,” said Grima.  
“I heard there’s gonna be a costume contest, the winner gets a massive basket of candy and baked goods” Robin pipes in.  
“Oooh, hey moms, let’s join, the three of us can split the prize” Morgan suggests, excited.  
“Great idea Morgan” Robin encourages him.  
“Fine, if it’ll make you happy” Grima reluctantly agrees.

Later that night, they’re backstage waiting for the contest to begin.  
Grima is in an angel costume, yet looking more demonic in her irritation.  
Robin is a zombie bride, happily chatting with Morgan, who’s in a full suit of armor.

“Oh, you guys are in the contest too!?” Soleil’s voice calls out.  
Robin waves her over and Soleil comes up in a cute devil costume, “Wow you guys look great, Robin, very pretty as usual and wow, Grima, you look…” She blushes “I know you hate it when I call you this…”  
“If you say I’m cute, I’ll rip your head off” Grima threatens.  
“Oh uh, hey look, we have a pair costume!” Soleil changes the subject.  
“Yeah, even though it’s a solo contest, you two would look great if you went up together,” said Robin.  
“Isn’t the whole angel/devil motif cliche?” Grima asks.  
“Still cute though,” said Soleil.

“Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and all others, to our annual harvest festival costume contest!” announced Kiran as MC, “Tonight we have a special panel of judges tonight. The talented tailor of Hoshido, Oboro!”  
Hoshidoans in the crowd cheer as she smiles and waves.  
“The exalt of Ylisse, Chrom!” Kiran announces.  
Members of the Shepherds all cheer as he smiles and waves.  
“And last but not least, Princess of Askr, Sharena!”  
Everyone in the audience claps their hands for her.  
“Now that we’ve been introduced to our judges, let’s meet our contestants! Starting with...Morgan!”

“I’m up, wish me luck!” Morgan says, excited.  
“Kick some ass kid!” Grima encourages him.  
“You look great!” Robin cheers for him.

Morgan gets up on stage in his knight costume.  
“Wow, if you ever get tired of tomes, I’m sure you’d make a great knight,” says Chrom  
“Nicely done, glad to see you went to a blacksmith and got a custom fit, certainly does wonders,” said Oboro.  
“I actually thought you were the black knight for a minute” Sharena adds in.  
“Now judges, what’s the score?” Kiran asks.  
Oboro holds up a 9, Chrom holds up an 8 and Sharena holds up a 10.  
“Wow, twenty-seven out of thirty, very impressive!” comments Kiran, “next up is Robin!”.  
Morgan heads back as the Shepherds cheer.

Robin goes up and shyly waves.  
“Whoa” Chrom’s jaw drops.  
“Hmmm while I like the uniqueness of the dress, the makeup could use some work,” says Oboro.  
“I think risen or not, she looks very pretty, I mean, I think she left Chrom here speechless” Sharena chuckles.  
“Oh uh, yeah, you look incredible, I-uh, never really thought you would look so...wow” Chrom blushed.  
“And the score?”  
Chrom and Sharena hold up tens and Oboro holds up a 6.  
“And that’s a twenty-six, putting Robin in 2nd place! Next up is Grima!”

Grima goes up there and stops like a deer in headlights.  
“You’ll be fine, Grima” Robin reassures her as she goes backstage.  
Grima nervously steps forward. The crowd is silent except for a few catcall whistles.

Grima looks around and starts to sweat. She has a pit in her gut and she starts to feel nauseous. She can barely hear what Kiran and the judges are saying. All she can hear is her own heartbeat racing. Time slows down around her. She’s had lots of people look at her before, but not like this. She felt their prying eyes all over her body, scrutinizing every detail. Wasn’t this supposed to be fun? Her fists grip the skirt of her white dress. Grima starts to hyperventilate. She wanted nothing more than to turn into her dragon form and slaughter everyone right then and there to get their attention off her. What is this? Why is this so stressful? This was a horrible idea. Especially with this costume, she was Grima, the breath of ruin! Why the hell did she agree to dress up like the humans’ symbol of virtue and innocence? Now she looks like an idiot! Just rip their eyes right out of their sockets, that’ll get them to stop staring at her. To stop judging her. To show them that she’s exactly the monster they think she is. Dammit, Morgan, this was all your idea. Grima’s thoughts raced through her head, one after another.

“And the score?” Kiran gets Grima out of her trance.  
Sharena holds up a 10, Oboro holds up a 7 and Chrom nervously holds up a 5.  
“And that’s 22, putting Grima in 3rd! Next up is Soleil!” Kiran announces.  
Grima immediately runs backstage as soon as the Nohrians start cheering.

The contest goes on and Soleil wins the contest with a full thirty points while Morgan is in 2nd place and Robin in 3rd. Grima was in 6th place out of twelve.  
Soleil brings the basket over to them, “here, I can’t eat all this, so let’s share”  
“Wow thanks, Soleil, and congrats by the way,” said Morgan.  
“Thanks, Morgan and Grima, are you okay? I didn’t see you backstage” said Soleil.  
“I’m fine,” said Grima, she didn’t want to tell anyone about how she almost had a nervous breakdown. She eats some candy from the basket.

Afterward, Soleil pulled Grima aside as Robin and Morgan went out to the festival. “Grima, I just want you to know that you can talk to me. I won’t judge or anything. Robin told me you were as white as your dress on stage and that when you raced out, you looked scared. If there’s anything bothering you, I’ll gladly listen” Soleil held Grima’s hand. The warmth was comforting, not that Grima would ever admit that aloud. “I’m here for you, as a friend. I may like you, but if you’re not interested in me as a girlfriend, I’ll gladly be your friend instead. I just want you to know that I sincerely care about you and your wellbeing” Soleil continued and Grima didn’t doubt her honesty.  
“Thanks, but really, I’m fine. I just don’t like being near humans, that’s all” Grima pulled her hand away and walked off, away from the festival.  
Soleil silently watched with a concerned frown on her face.


	14. Morgan's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a Morgan-centric chapter focusing on the relationship he has with all three of his parents and future stepmom. Would Soleil even be a stepmom since Morgan was technically adopted by Grima? Oh well, to simplify things, Grima has Robin genes now and Morgan ofc also has Robin genes.

Lon’qu was sitting at a dining hall table with Morgan.  “So...everyone seems to think you’re my son…” Lon’qu says, looking over Morgan  curiously .

Morgan shrugged, “to be honest, I don’t think I ever had a dad. I mean I know how babies  are made , but, all I can remember is Mom and her followers.”

“I guess Grima killed me when you were  really young then,” Lon’qu says in a sad tone.

“ Maybe …” Morgan looks down  awkwardly .

“Did you even have a father figure before? A man you looked up to?” Lon’qu asks.

Morgan shrugged, looking at his father “Not  really , I was either treated as a prince or as a lowly orphan. Some considered me to be Grima’s heir. But there were plenty who didn’t think Grima’s vessel’s blood running through my veins meant anything. Especially since it took a while for Mom to accept me. Maids raised me until I was ten years old. Then I  was sent to the army to train…” Morgan paused,  nervously looking down again. “Then I was under the watch of a sergeant...When I first heard I was to join Plegia’s army, I  was excited . But...that man...he used to hit me...even outside of training...I was to be his servant as well and I was a bit clumsy…”

Lon’qu gently puts a hand on Morgan’s shoulder to console him and Morgan flinches. “Did Grima know?” Lon’qu asks.

Morgan looks at him, “She ripped his arm off when she saw him hit me”

“She did?” Lon’qu raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah, that was the first time she ever called me her son,” Morgan said, smiling.

“I see...well...would you be okay joining me at the training tower? Even if the rumors are wrong and you aren’t actually my son. I still think it would be good for you to have at least some paternal guidance. I promise you won’t get hurt” Lon’qu said.

“Okay then, to be honest, I’ve always wondered what it’s like to have a dad” Morgan smiled.

 

The two go to the tower and Lon’qu hands Morgan a wooden sword. “Have you ever trained in sword combat?”

“A little bit but after Mom ripped his arm off, my mentor  was replaced by a mage. Hence why I use magic as my primary weapon” Morgan explains.

“Alright, show me what you know and we’ll build up from there” Lon’qu leans against the wall.

Morgan takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and tries to perform the techniques he learned.  His stance was off and his attacks were all over the place, often leaving many openings for an opponent to use against him . It was obvious that he only learned the basics and even then, he was rusty at best.

“Hmmm, I can see why you chose to stick with the tome,” Lon’qu said.

“Sorry” Morgan apologized.

“No need, I did invite you here to try to teach you,” said Lon’qu, “let’s start with your stance”

Morgan holds out the sword in front of him.

“First off, your hips should be at a diagonal. It’ll be harder for your opponent to land a hit.”  Lon’qu demonstrates, putting his left foot forward, facing straight at Morgan and right foot facing out at a forty-five-degree angle . “This also makes your balance more stable, come try to push me”

Morgan hesitates but does so, Lon’qu doesn’t budge.

“Now you try, I’ll push you a little bit to make sure it’s stable and  I might nudge you into position if need be”

Morgan nods and tries to copy Lon’qu’s stance but the back foot is facing straight.

“Don’t change your stance yet but your back foot should be facing out more to increase stability. I’ll shove you now to show you what I mean” Lon’qu does so and Morgan wobbles a bit. Morgan moves his foot but it’s at a ninety-degree angle instead.

“It’s too far out now, may I show you why?” Lon’qu continues,  calmly .

Morgan nods and wobbles again after Lon’qu pushes him in a different direction. 

Lon’qu uses his foot to adjust Morgan’s back foot and the next push doesn’t affect Morgan at all.

“Ah I see,” said Morgan.

“Balance is important in all physical combat. Stumbling gives an opponent plenty of time to strike and little defense to combat it”

“That makes sense,” said Morgan.

They continue on until after dark and Morgan can now  adequately perform basic sword techniques .

Lon’qu and Morgan have reached C rank.

Morgan knocks on the door, “hey ma, it’s me”

“Come in, Morgan,” said Robin.

Morgan comes in with a heavy book, “Are you busy?”

“Finishing up some strategies, how far are you now?”

“I  just got to the end. Now I gotta ask.  If you fell in love with a king from another world and had to choose between being his queen, thus leaving Chrom and your friends behind, or staying in Ylisse, but making him abandon his kingdom to serve Chrom alongside you, which would you pick ?”

“Oof, that’s hard. Hmmm, Well I’d stay in Ylisse until we can find a way to contact or travel to each other’s worlds, then I can have both” said Robin

“Hmmm, to be honest, I would pick staying with my friends. I’m not interested in being in love. Sure I like to read about it, but only because I know I’ll never feel that way about anyone and I’m  just curious.” Morgan shrugged.

“ Really ?” Robin raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, whenever the other soldiers would talk about their partners, I’d have no idea what they’re talking about . I’ve never had any experiences like those in romance novels.  I mean, sure there’d be eye-catching bugs that  I might get excited about or a book that would make hours feel like minutes, but that’s the closest to love I’ll feel . Besides, I’d rather  just have friends anyway, less drama”

“I see, well as long as you’re happy, then that’s all that matters” Robin smiled.

Robin and Morgan reached B rank

Soleil approaches Morgan, “hey kiddo!”

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Morgan looked up from his book.

“We’re next on the battlefield” Soleil smiled.

“Oh, alright, let’s go,” said Morgan, closing his book and stands up.

“Hold on now, we still have a bit of time, let’s chat” Soleil sits down and pats the spot next to her.

Morgan sits back down, “uh okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“Well I would like to think I’m pretty close to your mom, both of your moms I mean, but I do want to befriend you too. Is there a girl you need help talking to? Or any other thing we can talk about?”

“Well I’m not that interested in girls..or guys...hmmm, but my mom, Robin, did tell me you  were interested in my other mom like that” Morgan says .

“Well yeah, she’s not like your average girl. She’s definitely cute like most girls, but there’s  just something...unique about her. Even though she can be mean, she’s  just ….attractive...like a magnet. All I can think about is her. Like  I feel bad for the situation she’s in. But I also like to imagine what she’d look like with a genuine smile on her face, even though I do like her cocky smirk.  And to be honest, I heard her laugh once and even though she snorted, it was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard” Soleil’s face blushed as pink as her hair .

“Hn” Morgan had no idea what she was talking about.

Soleil sighed, “I wish my dad would stop insisting that she’s a monster”

“She’s only a monster to those who’ve wronged her in some way” Morgan points out.

“He says she killed his parents” Soleil explained.

“They  probably either threatened to attack her or outright did try to kill or banish her” Morgan shrugged .

“Most likely.  I think she used to be friendly towards humans but got hurt and is now bitter about the betrayal” Soleil thought aloud .

“You’d be correct.  She said that she was  originally praised but because the humans that worshipped her didn’t get the result they wanted, they attacked her . That’s why she told me never to trust people, especially those who praise you and ask you for favors.” Morgan explained.

“Did she say how she  was attacked ?” Soleil asks.

“They stabbed her with swords and pitchforks and hit her with clubs. In her dragon form, you can see where they branded her on her ribs as they did to criminals at the time. She was then cast out and left for dead.” Morgan looked down, sad, “ apparently she was in such shock that she couldn’t even defend herself”.

“Oh no….No wonder she hates humans so much. I wish I could travel to that time and help her.” Soleil rubs Morgan’s back to comfort him.

“Me too...I already promised my mom I’d never let anyone hurt her ever again...” he looked up at Soleil.  “If you  really want to pursue my mother, then you better dedicate your life to making her the happiest woman-dragon in all the worlds . I’ll be honest. I’ve never experienced heartbreak, but if it’s anything like it is in books or what my other mom told me. Then the last thing I want is for my mom, who’s already been through enough pain and misery, to add heartbreak to her list”

“If I promise that, will you help me?” Soleil asks.

“Of course, though you  probably don’t need much of my help anyway. Believe it or not, she does already like you to a certain extent.” said Morgan, “I  just want to make sure you’re serious. I heard from the others that you flirt a lot with girls and never stay with a girl for long”

“While it is true I can’t help myself when I see a cute girl, but the reason my relationships are short is because of travel, not lack of interest . Each girl I date all have a special place in my heart. But I’ll do my best to reign in my playgirl nature and focus only on your mother. Though that won’t be too hard, the surrounding environment does get blurry when I look at her.” Soleil explained.

“Alright then, I’ll help you become my stepmom then” Morgan smiled.

“Alright, we should get going,” said Soleil

 

Soleil and Morgan reach C rank.

Grima ripped apart the blue mage that was aiming at Morgan. The corpse  was left unrecognizable. Her face was  deeply cut. The esophagus laid beside her, ripped out. Her chest  was torn open and her guts  were scooped out.

Morgan remained unfazed as he attacked those who tried to attack him and Grima.

Grima moved on to her next target.

Morgan went on to fight other opponents.

 

“You alright?” Grima asks after the battle.

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Morgan tried to hide a burn injury.

Grima rolls her eyes and pulls his arm out, exposing the injury. “I saw the bolt hit you”

“Ah, mom, it’s  just a minor injury, I only need water and ointment. I’ll be fine” Morgan assured her.

“This isn’t okay Morgan. I failed to protect you” Grima argued

“Mom, that mage was aiming to kill me, the fact I only have a minor burn means that you  did protect me.”

“If this vessel hadn’t slowed me down, I could’ve prevented it from hitting you at all” Grima stared at the burn on Morgan’s arm.

“Mom, you don’t need to protect me, I’m not a kid anymore, I’m your general remember?” said Morgan.

Grima looks up at Morgan, “I know...but you’re my son. My  only son. How can I  possibly let you get hurt? What if that burn gets infected? What would I do then?”

Morgan sighed, “Same thing you’ve always done when I got hurt back home. Tell me to suck it up and move on”

Grima looked away guilty, "I know I failed as a parent, but I  really do want to change that.”

“Mom, that’s not what I meant. You never failed me. Sure I had to do more to earn my mother’s love than any other child, but that doesn’t mean that’s a bad thing. I mean, you could’ve left me for dead after possessing Robin and nobody would have blamed you for that. Instead, you had your grimleal take care of me. Sure I’d rather not have  been hit by my mentor as a kid, but you came in and saved me. You don’t need to make up for anything.”

Grima hugs Morgan, “you’re a good kid, Morgan. But I’ve neglected you, there’s no denying that. When one of the grimleal asked me what to do with Robin’s baby, I didn’t care, I told them to do whatever they wanted with you. When you first referred to me as your mother, I  was annoyed and cast you away. When you grew up  being abused by the man who  was supposed to be teaching you, I ignored it for as long as I could. I  did  fail as a parent and now I’m  just trying to make up for all that. To be the parent you deserve. The fact you can still forgive me and find it in your heart to love me as a mother is incredible. You’re a man amongst worms and to be honest, I’m scared. If anything happened to you, I’d have no reason to live. Of course, I’d burn down every single world in existence, but then what? I’d still have lost my boy”

Morgan hugs back, “I love you mom and don’t worry. You and your grimleal taught me well. I’ll be safe.”

Grima pulls away, “Alright, now let’s get that burn healed. I’ll kill that bitch again if you get a scar”

Morgan smiles, “alright”

 

Morgan and Grima have reached B rank.


	15. Kiran better sleep with one eye open

Inigo approaches Grima. “Grima...we need to talk.” 

Grima looks up at him, still eating her dinner “what do you want?”

“I want to talk to you about...Soleil.” Inigo said,  hesitantly .

“What about her?” Grima raises an eyebrow.

Inigo sits across from her, “what do you plan to do with her. She’s head over heels for you, I can’t  possibly  understand why, but she is. And She told me she wants to run away from here with you. What is she talking about?”

“Well in case you haven’t noticed. Kiran’s a jackass and those of us who aren’t completely shit for brains want to go home” Grima explained.

“I see” Inigo looks down, a worried expression on his face. “I don’t know if you’re even capable of giving a damn about someone other than yourself but...I want to keep Soleil safe.  If there’s some sort of contract or deal we can make that ensures that no matter what happens, you won’t hurt Soleil in any way nor let anyone else hurt her, I’ll do it .”

Grima laughed,  practically  cackling. “As if a fucking worm like you has anything to offer hahaha”

Inigo was silent for a moment. “Kiran’s been talking to me a lot,  mainly  about how close you and Soleil are getting. I can give you information on them. If you want me to get anything from them, I can ask Gaius to teach me how to steal”.

“Hmmm. Alright, Soleil will be safe. I’ll protect her from whatever.  Just  tell me and Robin everything you know.” Grima rolled her eyes.

“I’ll hold you to it” Inigo walked off.

 

After the sun had set, cold air blew through the castle grounds as the moonlight blanketed everything. The grounds were hauntingly quiet, its most of its inhabitants were asleep. But the silence  was broken  when there was a knock on a door.

 

Robin opened her door to find Morgan standing out in the hall, “Morgan? Do you need something?" 

“I came here to ask you about my plan, It’s not exactly well thought out but it could help us”

“Come in” said Robin.

Morgan walks in and sits on Robin’s bed.

“What is your plan, Morgan?” asked Robin.

“I’m gonna run” said Morgan.

“What?”

“We’re doing a raid on an enemy camp tomorrow, there’s a forest nearby. During the commotion I can slip away. You, Mom, Soleil and  maybe  even Dad can form a search party and we can all escape together that way.”

“Morgan, first off, none of us are familiar with this world. Second of all, Kiran might make their own search party without us. Third, that would only get us away from Kiran  temporarily . I mean, how do we know they can’t track us? What would we do if we ran into enemy troops?”

“What do you think we should do?” asked Morgan, “I mean, it’s obvious Kiran is planning to hold me hostage. They’ve already tried to get closer to me,  mainly  by talking about Mom. And considering how much she hates him. Yeah, I’m  just  a pawn to  be used  against Mom”

“Well  originally  I planned on using Askr’s Royals but Alphonse, Sharena and Anna are all under some trance. Which leaves only one option. We steal Kiran’s source of power, the Breidablik.


	16. preparation for a heist

Under the cloak of night, four figures sneak out. They come together at the edge of castle grounds.

“Hey, I heard we’re stealing the Breidablik?” said Morgan.

“Wait we are?” asked Soleil.

“Yeah. So Robin, how are we gonna do this?” asked Grima.

“Well pretend you’re Kiran. You have a powerful tool that you don’t want anyone else to have. How would you protect it?” said Robin.

“Glue it to your hand!” said Soleil.

“Kill anyone who even looks at it!” suggested Morgan.

Soleil and Robin look at Morgan with a quizzical expression.

Morgan shrugged, “what they can’t steal it if they’re dead”

“Well clearly Kiran hasn’t killed anyone who looked at it or glued it to their hand,” said Robin, patiently.

“No, I asked Kiran about it and they said that they keep it in a special safe in their room. They didn’t say what makes the safe so special” said Robin.

“So how are we gonna break into it?” Grima asked, impatient.

“I think there might be a thief or two who can help us with that, but I doubt they’ll do it for bragging rights,” said Morgan.

“Yes, a thief’s expertise would be beneficial. Which is why I enlisted the help of a friend,” said Robin

“Who?” everyone asks.

“‘Sup Bubbles,” said a male voice.

“Everyone, this is Gaius. The thief that will help us” said Robin.

The ginger man sat down between Soleil and Morgan.

“Okay, thief, you know how to break through a safe?” asked Grima.

“Of course,” said Gaius.

“And what’s the catch?” asked Grima.

“Robin said she knew someone who makes otherworldly sweets and she’d get me some if we succeed,” said Gaius, shrugging.

“So you’re helping us steal Kiran’s source of power...just for some candy?” Grima didn’t buy it.

“Can I get some too?” asked Morgan.

“Are you guys talking about my mom?” Soleil asks.

“Yeah, we’ll summon her with the Breidablik. Hopefully, she won’t mind” said Robin.

“Okay, I’m sure she’d be happy to if I ask her,” said Soleil, smiling.

“Can we get back on topic here? I’d like to get home sooner rather than later,” said Grima.

“Right. Clearly, we need to do this in the middle of the night while Kiran’s asleep. I’ll pick the lock and the safe.” Gaius had a cocky smirk.

“What about us?” asked Morgan

“Lookout. We’re breaking into a bedroom with someone sleeping in it. More people make more noise.” Gaius explained.

“We should also be careful of security spells. Some mages use them and as we’ve seen, Kiran is capable of magic.”

“Hmmm, those are a pain in the ass. Alright Bubbles, Kiddo, you two use magic so you two are with me to break any spells”

“Yes!” Morgan's fist pumped.

“And Me?” asked Grima.

“Ehh, oh wait, you two can try to find something to drug Kiran with. Might make this heist easier if Kiran sleeps through the whole thing” said Gaius.

“Why not just poison them like that? The heist will be even easier if they’re dead!” said Grima.

“We might not be able to wield the Breidablik. Without Kiran, we’d be worse than when we started” pointed out Robin.

“I can ask the healers for sleeping aides we can use,” said Soleil

“Make sure they’re extra strong,” said Morgan.

Soleil gives a thumbs up.

“Alright team, let’s do this” Robin puts her hand in the middle.

Soleil puts her hand on Robin’s “yeah!”

Morgan puts his on top of Soleil’s “my first heist!”

Gaius rolls his eyes and reluctantly puts his on Morgan’s.

“Waiting on you, Grima,” said Soleil

Grima crosses her arms. “Um, why? Looks kinda stupid”

“Just put your hand in,” said Robin.

Grima reluctantly does so, grumbling.

“We got this!” everyone raises their hand from the middle.

 

Inside the castle, there’s a wing for healing. Six cots on each side with the medicinal cabinets and two operating tables at the end, separated by a pair of large curtains. 

Soleil comes in, “um excuse me?”

“Yes, how are you doing?” asks Elise.

“Hello, princess” Soleil does a quick curtsey, “Um it’s just that I’ve been having trouble sleeping...like real trouble, you know?” Soleil’s starting to sweat.

“I see...I’ll give you some chamomile tea and some sleep aid. Is there a reason why you can’t sleep?” she asks.

“I don’t know. I just can’t seem to fall asleep” said Soleil, “I just know I need strong sleep aids”.

“Okay...I’ll just give you chamomile tea bags and some light sleep aides. If those don’t work, just come back and I’ll give you stronger ones, okay?” Elise prepares the prescription.

“Would it be okay if I just take the strong ones just in case?”

“No! Sorry Soleil, but you have to start light with this sort of thing. Going strong immediately can have bad side effects” said Elise giving Soleil the tea and sleep aides.

“Oh, of course, sorry,” said Soleil, taking the parcels.

“No worry” Elise smiled “feel better!”

Soleil left, clutching the parcels anxiously.

 

Sun shone through the stained glass windows of the library, dazzling the vast shelves in rainbows. In the center is a collection of tables with a chandelier glistening in the light.

Robin and Morgan are looking through tomes for security spells. 

“Find anything, Morgan?” asked Robin.

“Nope, you?”

“Not a single one”

“It seems Gaius has experience with them, I wonder how he gets passed them,” Morgan said, flipping the page.

“I don’t know, knowing him, he probably might’ve given up when coming across those. He can be lazy sometimes ” said Robin.

“That’s kinda disappointing,” said Morgan.

 

Grima rolled around in her bed. Boredom overtaking her. “Grrr. Everyone else has a job to do and I’m here, doing fucking nothing”

She gets up and goes to Soleil’s room.

“Hey Soleil, you done?” Grima slams on the door.

Grima is then pulled into the room.

“Grima, I’m freaking out!” yelled Soleil, hysterically.

“Why?”

“We’re drugging someone and stealing from them. The more I think about it, the more scared I get. I mean, the reason we’re doing this is to blackmail Kiran into sending us home right? I’ve got a really bad feeling about this plan” Soleil explained.

“You kill people and now you’re feeling guilty over  _ planning  _ to steal and blackmail somebody” Grima blinked slowly, irritated.

Soleil nodded, “fighting in a war is so that I can protect myself and the people I care about. If there was a way I could do so without hurting anyone, yeah, I’d gladly do that” she explained.

“Soleil…” Grima sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “you sound like a damn hypocrite”

“Huh?”

“You’re okay with  _ ending a life _ to help the humans you care about, but  _ stealing _ from somebody. A minor crime. That’s what’s giving you so much anxiety and grief. If your Robin still has a problem with it, ignore it just like you ignore it about killing.” Grima explained.

“My Robin?” Soleil raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the voice in your head that’s begging you to stop slaughtering humans for shits and giggles but then fades away over time” Grima points to her head.

“You mean like a conscience?” Soleil asks, scratching her head.

“What’s that?” Grima tilts her head slightly to the side.

“It’s when you have thoughts that say ‘don’t do this, it’s bad’ or makes you feel guilty” Soleil explains.

“...I thought that was just what remained of my vessel’s consciousness” said Grima.


End file.
